Dumb Love
by Megane-Megumi
Summary: Elsword is a sly person. He bullies Aisha cause he likes her?
1. The Beginning

ㅁ ㅡ ㅁ) (ㅇ ㅈ ㅇ

ㅑSuper Staring Contestㅕ

Me: . . . -pokes- ermm.. / how should I start this intro Elsword?

Elsword: well.. Sorry for this lame story.

Me: . A . WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? -tackles elsword-

Aisha: Elsword is..is MINE! T/T

Elsword: o/o

-Elgang joins-

Please enjoy this story. T ~ T

Aisha's POV

I was walking down the street with Rena and Eve.

Then the boys..the "3" Elsword, Raven and Chung, came along..the acted like they knew, had, everything..how do I explain it? Annoying cute..? /

NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT! ELSWORD IS SOOOOO CUTE...! /)/(\

I wonder...how he feels about me. /

Elsword's POV

I was with my gang like normal. We ran into the girls, Aisha, Rena, and Eve. I can't help but notice that Aisha was blushing..For what reason? For some reason.. I like being mean to her.. Giving her the cold shoulder..

Aisha's POV

Before I knew it.. The 3 was rite in front of us.

"W-what do you want?" I asked rudely.

"Ehh...nothing really." Replied Elsword without much interest.

"Hmm... Murasaki is being brave." Smirked Elsword.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Yelled Rena harshly.

"Whoaaa...calm down old hag." Exclaimed Elsword.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EARS!"

They departed soon after.

Rena's POV

I hate his guts! I absolutely hate it! What's so good about him? Why does Aisha like him? Well, no matter what.. I won't accept him!

MM's POV w

There was a secret Rena was keeping from Aisha and Eve.

Raven's POV

I meet up with Rena secretly before class started.. Rena was mad at Elsword's gut apparently.

"Rena.." I started..

"To be honest, Elsword likes Aisha.."

"Tchh.. He bullies her all the time, like I can believe that."

"Rena..why would I lie to you? I love you." He blushed slightly.

Rena also started to blush, we nuzzled together.

MM: Well that's all for chapter one! Also, Elsword called Aisha Murasaki, which means purple.

Elsword: I guess it wasn't that bad.. But it's boring.

MM: Mean!

Elsword: And we don't need your POV.

MM: What?!

- tackles Elsword again -

Aisha: W-what?! Again?! I told you! ELSWORD IS MINE! T / T

MM: . v . My POV is only one sentence... I WANT MORE SCREEN TIME T ~ T

Thank you for reading!

Sorry it's so short, but I'll make chapter 2 as soon as possible!


	2. Aisha's Dream

_MM:OMIIGOSH! I forgot the classes. T v T sorry.. Thanks for reminding me! _

_So here are they classes. _

_ Elsword: Lord Knight_

_ Aisha: Elemental Master_

_ Rena: Grand Archer_

_ Raven: Blade Master_

_ Eve: Code Battle Seraph_

_ Chung: Deadly Chaser_

_Elsword: Are you that dumb to forget the classes?_

_Aisha: -cuts in- LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENS_

_MM:WAIT! WAIT! In chapter one~ the faces seems to be cut off..but most of it is blushes! _

_Elgang: Let's get this chapter started!_

**Chapter 2: Aisha's Dream**

Aisha's POV

I went to bed at 11:00 p.m that night. When I woke up the next day, everything somehow..seemed different? Elsword was being nice to be.. Rena was with Raven being all lovey dovey. Eve with Chung...I mean like What's going on?! One thing that I can't believe no matter what..Stella was being nice! She was giving out candy! Wait..what if she poisoned..the candy... but, everyone that ate that candy seems fine... If this is a dream..Please let it last a little long!

Because everything was going well, Aisha gathered up her courage to confess to Elsword. So the very next day, she met with Elsword behind the gym.

"Erm.. El-Elsword.." I started.

"Hmm?"

"For awhile now.." I looked at him, blushing.

"I-I have.. Liked you.." I was cherry red by now.

Then I saw Elsword blushing with hands covering his mouth..

"Ehh... Did I bother you?" I asked feeling a little teary.

Elsword should up immediately and cupped my face.

"N-no! You're not...I l-l-like you!" He admitted.

He suddenly hugged me, I was surprise but, also happy, so I hugged him back.

It's been 3 days since i started going out with Elsword, it's been 4 days since this miracle happen, but I still think it's weird..

The next day, March 5, 2034. I went to school like normal, holding hands with Elsword.. But one thing I know, I'm starting to feel weak. I feel like my power was leaving my body. It was like..I was soulless. Why do I feel like this..? I talked to Elsword about it, but it seems like he doesn't want to talk about it so I asked Rena, but it surprised me that she didn't want to tell me what's going on. So I asked Eve my last resort. She was about to tell me until Chung shut her.

**I **

**Was**

**Shocked.**

_MM: This one is short too. T v T _

_Chung: you tried your best._

_Eve: Ehh..are you being nice cause she added you in this chapter?_

_Chung: -blushes-_

_Elgang and MM: Well! See you in the next chapter: Aisha's Dream Part 2!_

_MM: Sorry this one is so so short! T ~ T_


	3. Aisha's dream part 2

_MM: Back with a super late update Q ~ Q_

_Elsword: Pshhh... you're just lazy_

_-Rena comes in a whack Elsword- _

_Rena: From now on! Your name is Elderp!_

_Aisha: . . . E-El-Eld-d-derp...?_

_Elsword: Where did Elderp come from?! Q ~ Q_

_Elgang and MM: On to! Aisha's dream part 2!_

**Aisha's Dream part 2**

**Aisha's POV**

For now, I'll pretend that I didn't ask anyone anything, and I'll leave it at that. Elsword told me not to think to much about it. It might just be my imagination. But I think Elsword is trying to make me forget something.

I don't know why, but I feel like I'm forgetting something, something important, something that... My thoughts were cut off by Elsword.

He back hugged me which really surprised me.

"Ne...Aisha.. I can't do this anymore..."

I looked at him, it was like...he wanted to break up with me..?

"If..I get to close to you... I might hurt you.."

My eyes were filled with tears of joy. I couldn't believe what he said.

**Elsword's POV **

As I walked away, I had a smirk on my face. To make her fall for me more. Using the lovey dovey method is worth all.

**MM: OMIGOSH Q ~ Q Elsword seem so evil TT v TT**

**Oh sorry sorry back to the story~**

**In reality.**

**Rena's POV **

Aisha... You've been in your dream land for almost 3 weeks now.. Please wake up befo-

"Before what?!" Elsword cut in rudely as he walked to Rena.

"W-what are you doing here?!"

"So I can't care for the one I love..?" He asked shyly.

My thoughts were all blurry. So what Raven said was true..? I really should've believe him..

**Elsword's POV **

I asked Rena if she could leave us alone, and so she did. I grab Aisha's hand, and started to be a little teary..

"What's wrong with you Elsword?" I said to myself.

I looked at her..her expression started to change... I kissed her hand and tuck it in..then..I went for her lips. I hugged her tightly while crying..

"Why didn't I treat you better..."

"Why..." I cried more and more.

Now.. I figured .

**She**

**Was...**

**Everything**

**To me...**

**Back in Aisha's dream.**

**Aisha's POV **

I suddenly got this weird feeling.. It was hurting so much... This feeling... I can't explain it.. But I feel like..

**This**

**Is a...**

**Dream...**

I got a feeling that I must wake up.. That night.. I went to bed..hoping that I would be able to wake up.. But it was the same when I woke up... Nothing changed.. So I wrote a note... Left it in my year book.. And if something ever change I'll look for it. If its there this is reality. If its gone.. This is a dream and I must wake up!

Elsword walked in my room.

So I ran right up to him and hug him. He was a surprise by my action if I may say. "Elsword.. I... Want to wake up from this dream.." I said looking at him.

He pushed me from the hug and asked "What dream?"

"Look Aisha this.. IS reality."

" NO I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IF IT'S LIKE THIS! I JUST WON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE! " that was the last thing I said before I knocked out..

When I woke up.. Elsword was no longer there.. Nor.. The next day. I didn't go to school and my mom began to get worry.. So I went to the yearbook. There the note said...

"To the dear me who might be dreaming, even if this was a dream I want it to last forever, but I also need to wake up and go back to reality, please.. Remind me if I lose this thought."

I started crying but.. I couldn't stop thinking about Elsword.

**He was, **

**Everything to me.**

Suddenly I felt weird.. I fell to the floor and everything was blurry but I knew I saw Elsword standing there.. The last thing I heard before knocking out was, "Sorry."

I woke up with a fright.. Wide eyes... And saw Elsword.. Sleeping next to my bed.. Then I remembered that note and went to my yearbook it was there.. Suddenly I heard mumbling .. Elsword woke up and was shock he went down stairs and came back with my mom.. My mom was shocked too..

"What's wrong with everyone why are you guys so shocked to see me?"

"Sweetie, you've been sleeping for almost a month... The doctors didn't even know what's wrong with you..

I smiled and said " I think I know.. But I'm just so happy to be back!"

_MM: Yay! Aisha got back to reality!_

_Elsword: of course isn't that the plot?_

_-Rena whacks Elsword again-_

_Aisha: hehe.. -blushes- I'm just happy I'm back :3_

_-elgang and MM smiles-_

_Well that's all for ch. 3! Sorry for late update!_


	4. Please read for info

**Haii guise! MM here!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating...and sorry the chapters are short . **

**Notices!**

**I won't be updating for awhile because school is about to start and yeah...I already started typing ch.4... But it's going nowhere x . x**

Spoiler!

Sneak peek at ch.4!(might change)

_MM: . . . Elgang... I don't know.. What to write for ch. 4..._

_Elgang: WHAT?!_

_Rena: Take your time!_

_-a few days later-_

_MM: I got it! :DD_

_Elgang: Yay!_

_Elsword: Ohh.. MM, when I was reading the story... I found lots of mistake.._

_MM: I noticed too! Q ~ Q Well, sorry for the spelling mistake!_

_Elgang: Well on to ch.4! Voices!_

_Chapter 4: Voices_

_Unknown POV_

_I hear things... Voices that tells me what to do..._

_Elsword POV _

_Sometimes I have this obnoxious feeling.. I feel like if I don't tell Aosha's my feeling.. I would never be able too..._

**Yes I call it Voices ^ ^**

**Why? I don't know either xD**

**Please be patience and wait! :DD**

**-With love and warmth ^ ^ **

** MM**

**P.S.**If yuh have any question, feel free to ask!

I'll gladly answer them!


End file.
